A Day in The Life of A Raven
by Mimic12355
Summary: Here, we'll see what a Raven's typical day is like. If you like it, I'll continue writing it. R


Mimic: Hello, welcome to the story.

Torcher: This is the first Armored Core fic we ever made.

Mimic: Ok, Now let's start "A Day in the Life of a Raven"

Torcher: Enjoy….  We don't own Armored Core or any related items to it.

~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Day in the Life of a Raven

            =6:45AM=

The alarm clock next to the raven's bed starts beeping. The sleepy Raven grabs it and throws it across his bed; it hit the wall and shattered into pieces. He got out of bed and started to do stretch out his muscles. He walks out of his dull, semi-messy room to take a shower.

After a hot shower, he dried himself off and walked out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist; reading his To-do-list he got off the table a few feet away from the bathroom door. 

Things To Do 

1) Pick up clothes from the cleaners.

2) Go to arena and kick Gunner's shiny, metal ass!

3) Fix A.C. after trashing Gunner's poor excuse of an A.C.

4) Flip him the bird while his back is turned.

5) Search for new available missions to do.

6) 'Me' time

7) Watch some T.V. while drinking some booze.

8) Decline Gunner's rematch and steal his parts to piss him off.

9) Get better A.C. parts.

10) Blow a hole in Gunner's house and steal his plasma T.V.

11) Watch stolen T.V. while drinking more booze.

12) Beat up pissed-off Gunner when he comes over with A.C.

13) After beating him, kick him in the crotch for wasting my time.

14) Find better Rival and challenge him.

15) Go home and do whatever.

After reading his list, he goes to his room to get dressed. He puts on his black T-shirt that has his emblem on it; a biohazard sign with the circle in the middle colored red and an upside-down word caution below it, crossed out with red lines. Then he puts on his boxers and then he puts his black pants on. His shoes are white with black strips. Lastly, he wears a black cap on backwards. As for what he looks like, use your imagination.

=9:03AM=

The Raven, known as Typhoon, is moving down the street with his hovering A.C., known as Anomaly. It's a standard A.C with a high-powered sniper rifle on the right arm and a moonbeam energy blade on the left arm. It also has 10x small-missile launchers on the left side of the back and a rapid-fire chain gun on the right side. It's fast but it can't carry so much weight; it has above-average AP and defense. It's colored with camouflage pattern; its right arm is black, the left arm is blue with yellow strips, its head is yellow with orange strips, it's core is bluish-green and it's hover legs are dark green.

Typhoon is listening to the music on his CD player; it's techno/bass. He was halfway from the cleaners when his CD suddenly spit out his CD. Frustrated, he hit his CD player and punched the control panel; accidentally hitting the button that fires the missiles. The 10 missiles headed in different directions; Three of them hit a nearby building, four of them hit a couple of cars, two hit the road and the last one hit his own A.C.

After recovering from the missile, he looks around to see what happened. He was going to have his ass kick out of the status of Raven if he didn't get out of there. With a sigh, he pressed a button on the control panel and activated the Over Boost. He left the area just before the security MT's came. 

=9:42AM=

Typhoon got to the cleaners without any more trouble; he got out of his A.C. and went inside. He was at the counter where a properly dressed guy was standing at the cash register. Typhoon asked for the clothes, the guy nodded and went to get them. As he was waiting, Typhoon saw a man walk into the store. It was the guy he beat a couple of mouths ago. This was Blade, he's a class C pilot with a tank type A.C., and he calls it Assault. Blade was an egomaniac and Sore loser; he never forgave Typhoon for beating him in the arena.

They both looked at each other with angry looks on their faces. This was going to end in blood…

=10:02AM=

Typhoon, driving his A.C with his clothes next to him, has some blood on his shirt and a bruise on his right cheek. He had an annoyed look on his face the whole way to his house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimic: That's it for this chapter.

Torcher: Hope you liked it.

Mimic: If ya want more, just Review and we'll make another.

Torcher: Laters


End file.
